Mythril Lords
The''' Mythril Lords are a loyalist chapter of hidden origins, thought to have been founded as one of the first third founding chapters. The origin of their gene seed is unknown and highly debated. It is said that they still remember who their gene father is but have remained silent about it. Others say they purged the information after a falling out with their originator. Both of these though are just gossip. They are a speed originated chapter with a zealous attraction to flame and since the chapters inception it has always had an exceedingly high number of psykers, almost all have at least latent ability. They originated as a fleet based chapter though eventually found a home world. Chapter history They were a chapter created for the great scouring. On the first day that their chapter was made whole they kneed in front of the imperial Eternity Gate and rang their graces to the Emperor. Their first chapter master, Nyarlathotep spoke to them of the days to come and what man had lost. As he spoke though, the gloves of his hands began to burn as they had caught alight.The chapter took the small flame from Terra and made it their first relic. They have been crusading ever sense They have become in utterly blood and effective chapter. The Usurs Crusade Around 265.M33 the chapter was volunteered to accompany Admiral Usurs's exploratory fleet. Just As the High Lords wished to be rid of the admiral, the growing Adeptus ministorium wished to be rid of the Mythril Lords, who openly and verbally opposed them. They would accompany the admiral beyond the edge of the galaxy. They would bring a number of worlds under the sway of the imperium. The fleet would continue on for twenty years with the admiral making numerous relays to Terra as to what the fleet was finding. The Mythril Lords would for the first time set up a home world during this campaign. Along with seeding the worlds with small imperial forces that could guard the planets and form the base for later recruiting worlds. One day though the Admiral would simply go silent and nothing was heard from the fleet for years. When Admiral Usurs went silent, the High Lords thought the chapter was lost as well. A candle for the Mythril Lords was lit in the Chapel of the Fallen on Terra. Time though would come when they would return from the edges of deep space. Their numbers dented but in good order, this led to numerous inquiries only responding that a warp storm had decimated much of the fleet. They claimed that much of the warp beyond the galaxy was inhospitable and had drowned the worlds they found. They still do not speak of the events that led to the silencing of Usurs. Unknown to the rest of the Imperium those worlds that were found are not lost among warp storms. They became the sovereign worlds of Mythril Lords. It became a den for all those they felt embodied the great crusades. The Grand Crusade The Mythril Lords have always split there forces since the end of the Usurs Crusade. They are devoted to to carrying out the crusade beyond the galaxy. They have devoted a number of their forces for looking for worlds and galaxy beyond the Imperium's. They use the world of Mysera as their beacon and halfway point to return to the greater Imperium. Chapter Combat Doctrine To put it simply, they must be fast and brutal. The prefer close range combat relying on short ranged guns or melee combat. They have love for fire and energy based weapons, though preferring plasma over laz. They mean to strike quick and hard. They though suffer at stationary defensive campaigns. They prefer to constantly keep on the move. Chapter Organization The Chapter does not organised the companies entirely by rank, excluding the first and tenth company. They work more by the affinities of the marines. Each company is supposed to be entity of its self though. 1st Company: The veterans and strongest of the pyskers of the chapter reside here. While one of the slower moving companies of the chapter due to their terminator armor they often make up for this by teleporting into the heart of the enemy or the use of the chapters remaining stormbirds 3rd Company: The primary fleet commanders of the Mythril Lords. The company controls the Aquila Ignus, the primary vessel of the Mythril Lords fleet. The company are masters at boarding and when a planet relay on mostly assault marines 4th Company: The Wardens. They are the guardians of Mysera. While much of the chapter will forgo static defenses the Wardens are the least attuned to such attributes. This is not to say they do not prefer speed but they are often the most solemn of their brothers. The company holds the majority of the chapter Devastators. Chapter Beliefs The chapter never forgot The Emperor's dream of a galaxy united under the Imperial Creed. The Mythril Lords thus have always stuck to the idea that this is a godless galaxy. While their might be beings of great power they are not gods. This for a while was of no problem but this complete rejection of the faith has caused them troubles with the rise of the ecclesiarchy. They although in many ways worship the idea of the crusades. They treat its values as those that mankind must return to if they are every going to be free from this endless defense. They give a visual symbol to this belief by often invoking fire, even using the Crusade's flame as almost a holy icon. They say it is a blessing from The Emperor. They took this as a command from the emperor to bear forth the light of the crusades. This is why all gloves in the Mythril Lords are painted gold, to represent them carrying the flame. Chapters personality Relations with other imperial forces White Scars and Successors While many would assume this relationship has come from the similar love of speed, they are wrong. This is actually a bi-product of their founding days and the relationship they have had. While what actually happened is lost or never spoken about the Mythril Lords speak of a great debt that they owe Scars. What that debt is though is not recorded among any imperial records. The Mythril Lords though hold this debt to their heart and await a day that they can find a way to repay it. Salamanders They share not only the love of flame but the good nature of the chapter. The Mythril Lords will often put themselves at risk in the same way as the salamanders. This has created a mutual respect between the two of them. The Adeptus Ministorium The Mythril Lords have always had a strained relationship with church. The Mythril Lords though offer the same respect to the Ministorium as it offers the Mechanicum. A necessity of the modern age. To this day they tolerate each other. The Adeptus Sororitas The Mythril Lords and the sisters of battle often are on the most strained of terms given that they preach to opposing belief systems very strongly. This has made it very hard for the two too work together. This runs deeper than just an issue of faith. After the events caused by Gogh Vandire, they saw the sisters as symbol of that traitor. This is due to the undo slaughter of billions of innocents done in Vandire's name and that has continued on in the Sisters. This distaste grew into a violent hatred after the virus bombing of world that the Mythril Lords had once protected and converted into a bastion of the Imperial Creed. Notable Campaigns Mysera Campaign They would assist in the crusades of the fleet. The first worlds they would find were part solar beyond the grip of any larger galaxy. It was home to an ethereal and humanoid like species that occupied that system. This became the first true campaign of the crusade. The fourth company force used minor assault forces outside the major city to draw away the military away from the capital, heavily. The third would use this as a distraction to quickly strike at the capital, they would use thunder hawks and jump packs instead of drop pods. Once the worlds were liberated they were turned into staging grounds for further expanse and the capital world of the Xenos was granted to Mythril Lords. They named it Mysera. Sub Groups The Brothers of the Elder Slumber The brothers who draw their gene seed line of the first chapter master. The line is carefully monitored and recorded. Only the most solemn and loyal recruits are every given the seed. There is only one outside of their gene line who has ever been part of the brotherhood. Much of the gene seed in the line is stored away in case the living members are lost. The brotherhood normally numbers fifteen. Relics # The Crusade's Flame: A piece of the flame burns on each world under their name and it stands as an inferno on their chapter home of Mysera. They say a fragment of the emperor's spirit survives within the flame. The shard of him was his dreams and hopes for humanity and the crusades. It is unsure if their is any merits in their word. The Mythirl Lords intend to one day bring it back to Terra and offer it to the Emperor, believing that once it is large enough it could restore him and the crusades will begin again. # The Gauntlets of Nyarlathotep: the gauntlets of the first chapter master, they burn powerfully in a golden color. They yet are safe to touch by those who would continue the crusades. They produce an unnatural flame the destroys those who stand in its way. They say a fragment of the emperor's spirit survives within them. The shard of him was his dreams and hopes for humanity and the crusades. This are why all gloves in the Mythril Lords are painted gold. # The Record of the Dead: And endless series of scroll word that contains the name of ever Mythirl Lords to ever die in the service of the emperor. It is said the the spirits of the legions past could be contacted through it as a method to ask for advice or leadership. It is a vast reposisitory of names. It has been passed from the masters of funerals of the chapter Chapter Appearance Colors Their chest and trim a wonderful silver. A mark of technology and the strength it gives mankind, along with being a symbol of their heritage. Their arms, shoulder, Aquila, and helm the color of oxidized copper. A symbol of life, vibrancy, and the paradise they wish to create. Their gloves and upper legs are the the color of brazen gold. It stands for the flame that they carry, the once golden imperial age, and wealth of the empire. Badge Their badge is a upward sword with a pair of wings, the feathers shaped like fire embers. The badge has slight alterations though depending on the company. Home World Mysera is a paradise world that rests just beyond the edge of the galaxy in a system separate from a larger astrological body. As the chapter has grown more and more rejected by the greater Imperium the Mythril Lords have found solace in their home world. Upon the world rests the record of the dead. An endless series of scroll work that contains the name of ever Mythril Lords to ever die in the service of the emperor. It is a vast repository of names and deeds. Notable members Space marines # '''Weylyn Urshe: A feudal world child found during the early M33. He was born to the river Boyne on the world of Gwydion. He was a noble boy, already arranged to be wed when he grew up and be a knight. That changed when the Word Bears came to the world bears had been gathering up the psykers even weak ones as a means to summon daemons through sacrifice. when the Mythril Lords came to purge the word bears who recently took over the world. The child destroyed several word bearers cultists in a fit of psychic power and was found by the captain of the third company Ioh "the moon gaurd". He would win many honors as a sergeant under Ioh and eventual became the chapter master. # Vincent Telvenceraw: The current keeper of The Record of the Dead and master of funerals for the legion. He is often see as a cruel having little of the empathy the legion is know for. Though this also makes him a very effective in combat, he though will often get distracted by torturing a xenos rather than killing it. A man with jet black air and amber eyes with flakes of crimson blood red, his skin is very pale like a corpse. Some wonder if this is just a mutation of his geneseed. Few question his loyalty though. # Cassius the light bringer: A chaplain of great zeal and fervor, who is seen to be radical even among his chapter. Preaching the Imperial truth as he cuts apart his enemies, holding blade and stave together. While his unbound zeal might normally cause some censor even among the Mythril Lords, he has led normal men in the army to feats worthy of the Astates and thus been allowed to continue unabated. Dreadnaughts # Azoth the Sleeping One: The twin brother to Nyarlathotep, the first of the chapter masters. Saved at the price of his brother Azoth fell into a deep slumbers of nightmares and it is said that to approach his coffin is to allow you mind to be filled with his anguish for the brother he loved and lost. Only those who are direct descendants of Nyarlathotep's gene seed line have ever been able to wake him or put him to rest. Yet when woken few furies are as potent as this dreadnought, that has alone consumed small worlds. For such reason only the word of chapter master allows Azoth to be awoken. Quotes Images MythialLords.png Mythril Lords Astartes.png Mythril Lords SP.png Standard mythril lord.jpg|The standard look of a Mythril Lord Trivia: Their name along with many others are literary references from Tolkien to H.P.Lovecraft They are mostly inspired by Irish myth. Urshe for example is a great warrior in celtic myth__FORCETOC__ Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:3rd Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed